


Paint Bucket

by forestdivinity (ForestDivinity)



Series: One Shots [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Allison Hargreeves-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestDivinity/pseuds/forestdivinity
Summary: A post season one drabble, exploring some of Allison's thoughts post apocalypse.-Trying to get those writing juices flowing!
Series: One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/535576
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Paint Bucket

Lately, Allison was always warm. Too warm or too cold but never just  _ right _ . Nothing was  _ right  _ anymore, her whole world had tipped precariously to the side: a paint bucket that had been upended - carelessly, thoughtlessly.

And now her carpets were ruined:

And now, Five was back. And now, her home was rubble. And now, Vanya had powers.

Her hand rubbed across her throat, feeling the raised scar of it. She'd done a poor job of hiding the damage with makeup, trying to convince herself everything was still normal. It felt impossible.

Paint stains are hard to remove, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and Kudos if you like!! You can follow me on [@ashayathyla2](https://ashayathyla2.tumblr.com/) for more content!
> 
> Join the [Elliot's House discord](https://discord.gg/dGg2Tb) to chat!


End file.
